(1) Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to earth drilling systems. More particularly, the invention relates to means and methods of creating portable and versatile earth drilling systems.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Other portable drilling systems are known in the related art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,533,045 issued on Mar. 18, 2003 to Cooper discloses a mounting system secured to the bed of a truck.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,848,515 issued on Feb. 1, 2005 to Orr et al discloses a bulky transport structure to move drilling equipment.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,192,393 issued on Mar. 11, 1980 to Womack et al discloses a portable drilling system suited for helicopter transport.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,161,988 issued on Jun. 24, 1979 to Hart discloses a portable earth core sampling machine using an awkward frame system having a heavy piston component and a rope pulley system.
Thus, there is ample room in the art for the disclosed systems and methods.